Twist of Fate
by Saykori
Summary: Two people. One struggling to support herself and her brother. One rich, wanting only to lead a normal life. What happens when Kaoru saves Kenshin's life? Watch as the story unfolds......KK, SM, AM pairings!
1. Chapter 1: Fate is not a pretty thing

****

Standard Disclaimer: *sniffles* I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I am merely using its characters for my story.

Author's notes: Ok all, this is my second try at fanfiction. I will try not to start every sentence with the same word this time. ^_^;; Hopefully this one will be better. Review and tell me what you think! Also, I did not come up with Hiten Mitsurugi Inc. Its been used in a few stories, so I don't really know who to give it credit too, so if it goes to you, well, I don't claim I own it! No lawsuits please! ^_^

On with the story!

Things to know:

*Thoughts*

****

Arigatou: thank you

Gomen: sorry

Dajibou: Is everything alright

Ganbatte: Good luck (correct me if I'm wrong)

Chapter 1: Fate is _not_ a pretty thing. 

"ARGH! I'm going to be late for work! AGAIN!" Kaoru sighed, exasperated. This was the third time that week that she would be late for work. She had even gotten up 30 minutes earlier for Kami-sama's sake! Fate appeared to have other plans for her. It was winter in Tokyo, and the roads were covered in snow and ice. An accident had just occurred. Normally, she would have stayed to help, but since it didn't appear that the people were injured in anyway, she decided to go the back way. It was longer than the route she was on, but the accident would take at least two hours to clear up, so by the time she got to work, they would still be working on the job at hand. Slipping the car onto a narrow street, she headed towards work.

"_Dum de dum dum de d dum!_" (pathetic noise, I know. ^_^;;)

Kenshin's cell phone rang._ *Great, that's probably Uncle Hiko now, calling because I'm not at work*._ Sighing, he answered the phone, keeping it a good distance from his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Where ARE you?!! You were supposed to be here THIRTY MINUTES ago!" Hiko roared. Kenshin heard him perfectly well from where he was. "There was an accident at the last minute. I had to take the back route. Sheesh, don't get your panties up in a bunch." Hiko growled. "Watch your mouth, ungrateful brat. Just get your ass at work, and soon! I want you in my office in fifteen! Got it?!" Kenshin sighed. "Fine fine. I'll be in your office in fifteen Uncle Hiko." "You'd better be!"

*click* He shook his head. Hiko never was one for good-byes, and he always had to get the last word in. What had made him like that, he wasn't sure. It could have just been his character. Before Kenshin could ponder about this longer, his car lurched forward, increasing speed every second. *_Great! I hit a patch of ice!*_ Both hands on the steering wheel, he attempted to regain control of the car. It wasn't working, and he was headed strait for the river, over the railing! Panic was settling in, and quickly. The car slammed full force into the hard metal. Kenshin's head slammed against the steering wheel, rendering him unconscious as the car plunged into the icy water.

__

*Kuso!* Kaoru gasped, slamming on the brakes, narrowly missing the car that flew by. *_Oh no….*_She watched in horror as the car plunged through the railing and into the murky depths of freezing temperatures. *_Oh NO! Not again! Not again, dear kami-sama, not again! What have I done to deserve this?!* _Swerving the car to the side, she exited, leaving the heat on full blast. The driver would need it, once he was free. She scrambled to the water's edge, hesitating only once, to take a deep breath, before diving into the icy liquid after him.

__

Floating. That was what he was feeling. As if he were floating. And yet, now he felt as if he were drowning as well. Pressure was building up, the walls caving in on him, preventing him from breathing. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. It was scary, and he wanted out.

__

*YES! Finally!* Kaoru had finally managed to get the seatbelt unclasped. As her hands snaked up under his arms, she pulled him up, dragging him to the surface as quickly as possible. She wouldn't be able to hold her breath much longer. *_Just a little bit further! Come on now, Kaoru, you can do it!_* Breaking the surface, she exhaled sharply, her breathing erratic. Her limbs were slowly numbing, unable to feel anything thing at all due to the freezing temperatures. After pulling him to the bank, she heaved him up, struggling for a little while before succeeding, sending them both flying backwards. Upon reaching the car, she leaned his weight on one arm, while throwing the door open with the other. Setting him in the driver's seat, she quickly made her way to the passenger's side, climbing in and shutting the door. One glance at the man and she knew what she had to do. Actually, she had known before, as her past could contribute to that. _Oh kami-sama, I get it now. This is karma for not thanking that man for saving my life, isn't it? I swear I will thank him for this afterwards!_* She opened his mouth and pinched his nose together gently, before following through with the steps of CPR. Suddenly, the man sputtered, rolling to his side and coughing up water previously swallowed. Rolling back into his previous position, the man momentarily opened his eyes. Hazy lavender met with concerned sapphire, and the man was unconscious once more. Kaoru sighed peeling off his wet clothing, leaving only his boxers. The way she saw it was this: at least allow the man _some_ dignity for when he wakes up. She reached into the back seat and pulled out three of the blankets she kept there, wrapping 2 around the man and 1 around herself. Pulling out her cell phone, she automatically dialed 911, explained the situation and then hung up. As she awaited the arrival of an ambulance, she watched the man with concerned and curious eyes. *_He only opened his eyes for a second, but I could have sworn they were lavender! I've never seen eyes like his! Not only that, but he has red hair. I would say that he dyed it, but it's just too natural looking! But, then, maybe he's not from Japan?…..* _Her eyes traveled to the scar on his cheek, intrigued. It scarred his face, true, but it made him look more masculine and handsome. *_Who IS this guy?!_* The ambulance sirens were blaring, racing to the scene…..

Author's Notes: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue on with the story? Is it any good? I was tired of Kenshin always being the hero, so I let Kaoru be the hero this time. But don't worry, Kenshin gets to be the hero too, quite soon actually. Please review! Thanks minna! 


	2. Chapter 2: Karma, is it good or bad?

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing minna! I had a question wondering if I had meant to make the story all in bold. Yes, actually I had, but now I'm going to try it without the bold print. It just looked really thin on my computer, so that's why I used bold font. Thanks Ewunia for the tips! ^_^. I will try to make the second chapter a bit longer.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. No lawsuits please! ^_^

**__**

*Thoughts*

On with the story!

****

Chapter 2: Karma, _good_ or _bad_?

Blue. That was what he had seen upon waking. Endless pools of sapphire. Quite intriguing, really. Of course, that was until he took notice of the fire burning in his lungs. And he was cold. Not as cold as he could have been, but cold nonetheless. He decided at that moment that perhaps the darkness would be a better place to go. Once again, he had left reality behind.

About fifteen minutes after Kaoru called nine 911, the ambulance finally arrived. The man was loaded onto a stretcher and then into the van. Since the paramedics insisted that she should come to the hospital for a checkup herself, she agreed. After all, what could it hurt? They arrived a little later. Kaoru watched as the doctors and nurses rushed him to a room, before a nurse came over and asked for her to follow. She did as she was told, allowing the nurse to run a few tests. As expected, nothing was really wrong, just a little chill. A doctor entered the room. "Hello. I am Dr. Megumi Takani. I presume you are the one that saved that man's life miss….?" Megumi waited for the woman's reply. "Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya. But please, call me Kaoru." Dipping her head in a nod, she acknowledged her request. "Alright, Kaoru. Do you by any chance know the man's name, or have any information I may use to contact someone?" Instantly, a picture of the man's wallet flashed before her eyes, and she immediately stood to fetch it from her purse. She had taken it with her, just in case. The doctor took it, nodded her thanks, and left the room. Kaoru went to check in on the man and see how he was doing. 

Megumi returned to the man's, Kenshin's, room, irritable. She had called his work and requested to speak with his boss, who in turn rewarded her with an earful. **_*Ouch! You would think that the man would have at least a little sympathy for his employee. I can almost feel pity for Mr. Himura. From what I've heard, Seijuro Hiko is his uncle. How can anyone put up with a man like that?!*_** Sighing, she re-entered Himura's room, only to find the raven-haired woman sitting there. Upon her entrance, the girl had looked up, her gaze questioning. "What's his condition, Dr. Takani?" **_*Well, besides being sexy as hell, nothing really serious.*_** "He has a minor case of hypothermia, and a small concussion. A few scratches and bruises here and there, but nothing really serious. He'll be fine." She watched the woman let go a relieved sigh.

Good. He would be okay then. She allowed herself a sigh of relief, before it happened. She remembered. "Oh NO! I didn't call in to work!" Kaoru groaned. Her boss was not one for sympathy, not even if she had just saved someone from a car accident. Picking up her cell phone, she called in to work.

Saitoh Hajime was sitting in his usual cloud of smoke, puffing on a cigarette. It seemed Miss Kamiya was late for work again. He smirked. Just another reason to get her to work late. As expected, the phone rang a few seconds later. Taking another drag of his cigarette, he placed the phone to his ear. "Well, hello Miss Kamiya. Late for another day of work?" His smirk grew larger as he heard her curse under her breath. "Saitoh-san, I'm heading to work now from the hospital. I'm so sorry, there was an accident!" Even though it just didn't seem possible, the cynical smirk grew some more. "I see. Well then, if that's the case, you will just have to make up those missed hours on Sunday. I will see you when you arrive, Miss Kamiya." Replacing the phone on the receiver, he leaned back in his chair. Perhaps he would go in that day for a little while, just to annoy her. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

Kaoru groaned. Well, there went her weekend. Slender fingers rubbed her temples, blue sapphires dancing back to Megumi. "Say, Dr. Takani, do…." She was cut off shortly. "Megumi, if you will." She nodded. "Megumi-san, do you have any pain relievers?" Already, she could feel a headache coming on. Not only that, but when she got to work, Saitoh would probably make her work late. Oh yes, she definitely needed a Tylenol right about then. The doctor's lips were twitching, as if trying not to smile. Megumi left the room, returning shortly with a Tylenol in hand. "Take this. Your boss giving you a hard time?" The doctor was rewarded with a groan. This time, the doctor did smile.

Amusement played in her cinnamon eyes. The girl was clearly distressed. "Shouldn't you be on your way to work then, so that you won't have to work extra hours?" Kaoru just glanced at the doctor. "Too late, unfortunately." Sighing, the girl grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Thank you Megumi-san. Please let me know if he turns out ok. If he asks for my number, give it to him." She muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'karma.' As she left, a large man entered. A large white trench coat was worn over a broad chest and shoulders, barely inches from sweeping the floor. Black hair, perhaps even a fascinating green color, framed his face. The man stormed to Kenshin's side. "You are Seijuro Hiko, I presume?" Hiko turned to face her. "I am. You must be Takani-san. So, what's the runts condition?" Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Mr. Himura is suffering from minor hypothermia and a small concussion. He'll be fine, as long as he rests for a few days." It was Hiko's turn to raise an eyebrow. "A few days, huh?" He snorted. "How'd the runt get only minor hypothermia anyway? Is it not usually not a severe case of hypothermia when one is left to freeze in water for awhile?" She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Had she not explained this over the phone? "He was saved by a young woman, only a few minutes after the car plunged to the bottom." Grunting, he turned to face his nephew. The man was opening his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. When his eyes fell upon Hiko, he groaned, and Hiko gave a satisfied smirk.

Wonderful. Just the thing he needed. The best thing in the world was to wake up, only to see Seijuro Hiko standing over him. How lucky he was! Another groan was released, and he closed his eyes, preparing for the yelling that was about to occur. Five, four, three, two, one…"You MORON! What have I taught you about driving?! WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING THE ROAD LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO, IDIOT! I thought you had more **_sense_ **then that! Explain, **now.**" Hiko growled. "Well, let's see. I had to take a moment to hang up with my uncle. As I was putting my phone away, I glanced down at it, and missed the ice patch up ahead. Satisfied?" He grunted. "You should have kept your eyes on the road instead of on your phone. You've hung that phone up enough times to know **exactly** where it goes." Kenshin sighed. There was just no point in arguing with that man. "Ok, you're right Uncle Hiko, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." His reward was a satisfied smirk. "It had better not." And that was it. End of discussion. 

Megumi watched the two bickering men with interest. Yes, indeed, how **_did_** one put up with a man like that? Violet eyes suddenly fell upon her, questioning. "Um, How exactly did I end up here in the first place? I mean, I remember the crash and all, but I would have thought I'd have died spending so much time in the water." A small smirk graced her features. "A young woman, Kamiya-san, saved you." Kenshin's eyes widened. Someone had saved him?! I mean, not that he found it strange, but someone had jumped into freezing waters just to save him, instead of risking it with the ambulance? "I was saved?" Her continuing smirk gave him his answer. "Yes. In fact, she was here about ten minutes ago. She would have stayed, but her boss was….well, not so understanding. She had to leave for work. Such a pity, really. She seemed rather distressed." It was then that the memory of sapphire blue eyes chose to appear. He thought about this for a moment. "Did she leave a number from which she could be contacted?" Hiko turned his gaze to Megumi. "Indeed, she did. Would you like it?" The nodding of his head was his confirmation. "Here, she wanted me to give this to you in case you were to ask for it." She handed him a card with the information he needed. It read:

Kaoru Kamiya

(678)-915-3027

After looking over the information, he nodded. "By the way, miss…." "Megumi." "Miss Megumi, when may I leave the hospital?" She turned thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I suppose you may leave today, but you are not to return to work for at least two days. I will provide you a prescription for your concussion." He nodded, sliding off the hospital bed. The three of them headed towards the exit, Kenshin having received the prescription.

Yahiko entered the apartment, setting his bags on the couch. He headed towards the answering machine on the counter, and listened to the messages while searching for small snack. When Kaoru's voice was heard on the machine, he stopped what he was doing.

"…Sorry Yahiko, I'm going to be late again tonight. Please don't be angry with me! I'm having Tae send Tsubame over with some dinner. You guys can buy a movie on paperview or something. She'll be there about six. Please don't be angry! Sorry again!…"

He didn't know whether to groan or leap for joy. Sure, he liked Tsubame, and the food was great, but every time Kaoru got home late, she was grumpy. Well, he couldn't entirely blame her. Saitoh Hajime was enough to get one **_anyone's _**nerves. Glancing at the clock, he decided to skip the snack and go take a shower. Tsubame would be there in an hour. That was just enough time for him to get ready.

As expected, Tsubame was right on time. Yahiko opened the door, greeting her, before inviting her inside. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, and she nodded, setting the food on the counter. She had been over there enough times to call that place home. The apartment was huge, seeing as it was one of those studio apartments. It wasn't that Kaoru liked luxury or large spaces, but she wanted Yahiko to have some space for himself and his friends. Plus, they constantly had guests staying over, usually friends or relatives that were stressed out or depressed. So, when they had decided to move closer to Kaoru's work, they agreed upon a studio apartment. The two ate dinner and then settled down on the couch for a movie. Finally, after a few minutes of arguing, Yahiko gave in and agreed to watch Ever After. Tsubame cheered and hugged him. Feeling rather awkward, he patted her back, and then they watched the movie. They fell asleep sometime later on, Tsubame's head resting on Yahiko's chest, and Yahiko's arm draped across her shoulders. That was how Kaoru found them when she returned home.

Upon re-entering the apartment, the first thing she noticed were the two forms huddled together on the couch. A smile graced her lips, and she immediately slunk off to find the camera after setting her things down. It would become perfect for blackmail. Finding the camera, she made her way before the two, and took the picture. Luckily, they hadn't stirred. **_*Yes! Now Yahiko can't blackmail me anymore! Perfect!*_** Hiding the camera away, she picked up the phone and dialed Tae's number. After speaking with her a bit about Tsubame staying over, she put the phone back on the receiver, and went to make the beds. After she was finished, Kaoru woke Tsubame up. "Mmmmm? What time is it?" The girl mumbled lazily. She was graced with a smile. "It's only nine o'clock. Tae said you could stay here tonight. I made a bed up for you." Tsubame nodded. "Will you do me a favor? Would you wake Yahiko up for me? I don't want to embarrass him. Tell him I made it home ok, too. I'm going to take a shower." The girl nodded again. Kaoru smiled again and left to go take her shower. When she came out, the two were both fast asleep in their separate beds. Smiling, she tiptoed to bed, and climbed in, exhausted. She didn't even have the energy to braid her hair. Luckily, the next day was Saturday, so she wouldn't have to work. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Sunlight filtered through the window blinds, streaming light into the otherwise dark room. Kaoru's eyes closed tightly, before she finally opened them. Glancing at her alarm clock lazily, she decided it was time to get up. It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed and headed into the kitchen. A sticky note had been left on the refrigerator. It read:

Went out for a walk and breakfast. We will be back

Around 4:00 p.m. Bye!

-Yahiko & Tsubame

Perfect! Now she had the house to herself. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she settled down on the couch to read a book.

"_Brrrriing! Brrrriing!"_

Kaoru picked up the phone from the receiver. "Hello?"

"Kamiya-san?"

"Hai. May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Kenshin Himura. You saved me after the car accident, remember?"

Kaoru instantly sat up, setting her book down. "Hai, I remember. Dajibou?"

She heard him chuckle on the other line. "Everything is fine. I was just calling to thank you for saving me the other day. But, if you don't mind, I'd much rather thank you in person. Well, also because I would like to see just who had saved me. Would you like to go out for coffee?" Giving it a quick thought, she agreed. "Okay, but why don't you stop by my apartment first? We can walk from here, seeing as there is a coffee shop just down the street." He agreed. "My apartment is number five hundred and thirteen. It's on the fifth floor. Berkley Walk, do you know the place?" Yes, actually, he did. It was only 5 miles away from his work. "Hai. Does two o'clock sound okay?" She agreed, and then they hung up.

As Kaoru was getting up, she could have sworn she heard someone come in the door. She peeked around the corner, but no one was there. **_*Strange…I could have sworn I heard someone come in.*_** Shrugging, she was about to turn around, when a hand over her mouth stopped her. Her eyes widened as she felt the man's hot breath on her skin, whispering into her ear. "Don't scream, and I'll go easier on you…" A chill ran down her spine, and her anger mounted. There was no way she would go down without a fight. Slamming her right elbow into his gut, she twisted away and ran towards the door. And was caught before her hand could even touch the knob. The man had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the door and towards the bedroom. 

"Now now, my sweet. Let's not be so hostile, shall we? Though I must say, you're quite the feisty little girl. How about we put those skills to work in…." He was cut short as her head slammed into his jaw, stunning him enough for her to get free. When he did recover, a fist was flying straight for his face. Stumbling back, he cursed, before chasing after the running girl. 

Panting, she headed for the kitchen. The man would only be subdued for so long. Picking up the phone, she was about to call the police, only to find that there was no dial tone. **_*KUSO!*_** She was beginning to panic. Sure, she was a strong woman and knew some kenjutsu, but that man was not ordinary. For one, his pupils were red, and the rest of his eyes were black. That was the thing that bothered her most. Well, that and the fact his hands had calluses caused by a sword. What good would her shinai be to her now, especially if he had the sword with him? It was better than nothing. Quickly, she grabbed her shinai off its rack and hid behind the corner. The man walked through the door, and she immediately proceeded to bash his head in. She had no such luck….Well, she had managed to get in a few. The man somehow found a way to twist the shinai from her hands, and into his. Kaoru gasped. Backing up slowly, she watched as the man advanced forward, throwing the wooden sword behind him. His grin claimed he had won. Once again, her anger was boiling. Slender hands wrapped around something behind her, and so it was deemed her new weapon. When the man was close enough, she swung, viciously knocking him upside the head. The vase shattered, slicing the man's skin in a few places. It was his turn to look angry. Sweeping her feet from under her, he pinned her to the ground, covering her mouth with a hand. "And now, _koishii_, we play…" He hissed into her ear. There was a knock on the door. "Kamiya-san, is everything okay in there?" Kaoru's eyes widened. **_*Kenshin!*_**

As he approached the door, he could have sworn he heard glass shattering. A bit confused, he had hesitated, wondering whether he should knock or not. It sounded like there was a scuffle going on. **_*It was probably just the TV.*_** After reasoning with himself, he knocked on the door.

The man tightened his hold over her mouth. **_*Oh no you don't!*_** Kaoru sunk her teeth into the man's hand, biting until he released her. He was howling with pain, clutching his hand to his chest. She took this opportunity to scream. "HEEEEELP! KENSH….." A resounding slap was heard throughout the apartment. Kaoru's cheek was smarting, and she was a little more than dazed. That had hurt. Bad. Bleary eyes rolled to glance at the man. "Tell me, how did THAT feel?" Mustering enough energy, she spit on him. She was slapped again, harder. If he kept hitting her like that, she wouldn't be able to remain conscious much longer. She was slipping into darkness, even as his hands roamed her body, searching for anymore weapons that she might have. And she was fighting it, trying to stay in the light. It would only last for a few more minutes.

Now, he knew he wasn't imagining things. Kaoru was in trouble. He tried the doorknob. It was no good. Well then, he would just have to make an entrance for himself. The door flew inside off its hinges. As the dust settled, he was quick to find her. What he saw made his blood boil. A man was straddling a dazed Kaoru, hands roaming her body. One glance at her eyes and he knew she wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer. The man went flying. Instantly, Kenshin was before him, throwing him up against the wall. "Just what the HELL did you think you were doing?!" He was furious. Beyond furious. The woman that had saved his life had nearly been raped. Without waiting for an answer, a punch was delivered. Another one followed. And then another. It continued in this way until the man was unconscious. Dropping the man, he went to Kaoru's side, helping her sit up. "Are you okay?" Sharp blue eyes followed her movements, watching as she rubbed first her cheek, and then her temples. She groaned. "Just a few bruises here and there, and a headache. Other than that, I'm fine." As he kneeled beside her, she glanced upwards, offering a small smile. "Arigatou, Himura-san." He caught her as she slumped forward, unconscious. 

Author's notes: So, what did you think? Was it long enough this chapter? Just to clear up a few things, Kaoru had given them information when the nurse was taking tests. Didn't want any confusion. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3a: The gods are not satisfied

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. ^_^;;…I didn't want to get into the habit of trying to update everyday, because you see, if I did, then I would force myself to make a new chapter in the next few days. We all know that rushed work can be a bit sloppy. Well, I hope you like this next chapter! 

****

*Thoughts*

Onward!

Chapter 3: The gods are not satisfied

Kenshin groaned. **_Now_** what was he supposed to do?! Flipping out his cell phone, he dialed Megumi (yes, he got a new cell phone. ^_^). She agreed to come down there as quickly as she could, and they hung up. Next on the list were the police. After explaining the situation, they dispatched some officers to the scene. It would be at _least_ another twenty minutes before they got there. Slipping his arms under Kaoru's limp form, he carried her to the nearest bed he could find. What he couldn't seem to decipher was why his arms felt sticky with something hot and moist. At first, he pushed it aside, reasoning that it was just sweat from trying to fight the man off. But now, he wasn't so sure. Shouldn't she have cooled off by then? Laying her gently onto the mattress, he quickly discovered the source of his uneasiness. She was bleeding. Why hadn't he noticed before? His senses alerted him to these things, and yet, he had not sensed it at all. Perhaps it was because he was very worried for her? Yes, that must have been it. He quickly left in search of a washcloth, finding one within a few minutes. After wetting the cloth with warm water, he cleaned the blood from around the wounds he could find. There were several on her back, and a large gash on her hand. The gash looked particularly nasty itself. He rose when he heard Megumi knock on the door….or what was left of it.

Megumi performed a quick once over on the apartment. The door had been kicked in, a few pieces of furniture had been overturned, and a vase lay in shards on the floor. It was obvious what had occurred here. Even though Himura had explained, anyone could have guessed. "Come in…We're back here." Carefully, she trudged across the room, cinnamon eyes dancing to the unconscious form of the intruding man. Satisfied he would not be awakening any time soon, she entered the room.

Kenshin looked up as she entered, wringing out the bloody cloth into the bowl of hot water. Megumi glanced in the general direction of the door, and he nodded in silent agreement. Rising, he left the room, going back to deal with the man. Why had he looked familiar? Where had he seen him before? Darkened violet eyes fell upon the unconscious man once more, before going wide. ***Udo Jin'eh…..*** Kenshin's blood boiled. That bastard! How dare he break into this woman's home and attempt to rape her, after she had just saved his life?! Growling, he went in search of something he could tie the man up with. Moments later, he bound the man with rope tightly, and not without vengeance. Only five minutes had passed when the cops arrived. Taking the man into custody, they took the evidence they needed, asked Kenshin a few questions, and left. Kaoru's testimony and the photographs of her bruises would be proof enough to convict the man of attempted rape. The man had little chance of a trial, and even then, his chances of winning were slim. Megumi rushed out of the room a few seconds after the police had left. "Mr. Himura-" "Kenshin, if you will." "Kenshin, I have an emergency I need to attend to right away. Can you take care of everything else?" He didn't even skip a beat before nodding. "Good. Let me show you what you need to do…" After quickly explaining how to treat the rest of Kaoru's wounds, she made a hasty exit. Kenshin sighed and went to work, grimacing every time Kaoru winced as the alcohol dabbed her wounds. When he was satisfied the wounds had been sterilized, he wrapped the wounds with bandages. According to Megumi's observations, when she had been knocked off her feet, she had fallen on the shards of glass, and they had become embedded in her back. The gash on her hand had occurred when she smashed the glass over the man's head. There were a few other cuts elsewhere, and a bruise was forming on her face along with others on various other parts of her body. Kenshin glanced at his watch. It was approximately 3:58 p.m. He sighed. It had been at _least_ an hour since Kaoru had fallen unconscious. It was going to be a long day….

Yahiko was worried. It was about one o' clock when his stomach had started churning, something gnawing at the back of his mind, telling him something was wrong. Even though he dismissed it as something he had eaten at breakfast. The gnawing just would not go away though. Instead, it grew. Several times, Tsubame had asked him if he was all right. The response: "I'm fine, probably just something I ate at breakfast. Don't worry about it." But she was worried about it, about him. She too, felt something was wrong. It was about an hour later when they heard the police sirens blaring, blue lights flashing as they sped down the road. The two had been on their way back to the apartment. Which was exactly where the cops were heading. Yahiko and Tsubame looked at each other, nodded, and took off running back to the apartment. Unfortunately, today was one of the many days in which the streets were overcrowded. If they were lucky, they could get there in an hour.

__

*An hour and thirty minutes later…*

They were beat. The streets were terrible, and they had to push and shove their way through. Finally, they had arrived at the apartment building. The police cars had left already; they had seen them passing back by. Yahiko pressed the up button for the elevator, but it was taking too long. So instead, they took the stairs. It took them fifteen minutes to get upstairs, and three to arrive at the apartment. Both teenagers sucked in a deep breath when they saw the door. Yahiko was the first to recover. "Kaoru! KAORU! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?!?" He was darting all over the apartment, finally spotting her in her bedroom. With an unfamiliar man standing in the middle of the room, facing him. Eyes widening at the sight of Kaoru unconscious and wrapped in bandages, he lunged for the bed. Kenshin restrained him gently, trying to get the boy to calm down. "Kaoru! KAORU, WAKE UP! Let me GO!" Kenshin shook his head, lavender eyes traveling to the girl in the doorway. She stood there, shocked. "Kaoru-san…" She managed to choke out. "Shhh…I'll explain later, or Kaoru can do it if she would like. She needs her rest for now." Finally, Yahiko calmed down and walked to Kaoru's side. Tears threatened to fall, but he refused to let them. She stirred, eyes closing tightly before opening slowly. The ruckus had welcomed her back to reality anyway. 

Mmmmm….What was all the fuss about? She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, opening them halfway scant seconds later. Minor pain was throbbing in her hand, and the cuts she had received were sore. Even more shocking, however, was when Yahiko threw his arms around her neck, unable to hold back his tears any longer. If she had been drowsy before, she wasn't now. Using the headrest to support her, she sat up. Her arms slowly returned the embrace, running her fingers through his hair comfortingly. He must have been worried. After all, it wasn't that long ago when their parents died. The only people he had left were her and Grandpa Genzai. And, to top it all off, Grandpa Genzai already had two grandchildren to care for. He wouldn't be able to handle Yahiko as well. Soothing tones flowed from her mouth, and eventually he calmed down. Kissing him on the top of his head, she glanced up to find who else was in the room. Tsubame stood in the doorway, a small smile gracing her lips. Worried, yes, but relieved as well. Her eyes then traveled to the man standing a few feet away. Even now, she recognized him as the man she had saved. And, the man who had probably saved her life. She offered him a small smile, before her attention returned to her brother. His sobs had quieted, only a few hiccups here and there. "Feel better?" She whispered. His head bobbed up and down, but he made no attempts to move. "I was so…*hic*…worried! I thought that I-" "Shhhh…It's all right. I'm ok, just a few scratches and bruises. Nothing to worry about." Glancing up at Kenshin briefly, she added, "Thanks to Kenshin. It might not have turned out that way had he not shown up." Kenshin was about to protest when, suddenly, Yahiko rose, marched right over to him, grabbed his hand, and shook it wildly. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU! Come over anytime you want! Make yourself at home!" When he was finally finished shaking his hand, Kenshin chuckled. "You know, your sister saved my life first. I owe a lot to her." Kaoru scowled. "You owe me nothing. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're even." When he started to protest, she stopped him with a glare that clearly said, 'if you even think about arguing, I'll shove an apple down your throat and then proceed to beat you senseless!' He gulped and nodded. A satisfied grin appeared on her features, and she tried to climb out of bed, effectively putting pressure on her stitched hand. Yelping, she retracted her hand and inspected it closely. Kenshin was beside her instantly, scowling. "Watch it! You're going to hurt your hand further." She shot him a glare, but he wasn't phased. Grasping her arm gently, he helped her to her feet. Kaoru's stomach growled, and she blushed a deep crimson. An amused smirk appeared on his face, and he turned to look at her. "Kamiya-san, I do believe that you are hungry. Shall we grab something to eat, or would you like me to cook?" Blushing further, she replied. "I don't really have the energy to go out anywhere, so if it's not a bother…could you cook something? And it's Kaoru. Kamiya-san is much too formal." Kenshin grinned and nodded, letting her use him as support to make it out into the living room. Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the door that lay in bits and pieces. A disarming smile was formed on her lips. "Kenshin…." She said sweetly…….

Megumi rushed back to the hospital, arriving to her office just as the ambulance made it to the hospital. A man had been hit by a car, saving the life of a little girl. If the man did not get there soon, however, the price might be his own life. Nurses rushed the man to an emergency room that was ready for operation. She took a deep breath, and the surgery began…

__

*Four hours later….*

She sighed, taking off her face mask and bloody gloves. The man would live. He had suffered some internal bleeding, a mild concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken leg. Sagara Sanosuke was moved into a normal hospital room, sleeping with an IV in his arm. An hour later, he woke, bleary brown eyes taking in his surroundings. They fell upon a young doctor, perhaps as old as he was, recording his stats on paper. Kami, she was beautiful. Long black hair, cinnamon eyes, luscious red lips….Grunting, he pushed those thoughts aside, blaming his perverted thinking on the drugs they had given him. Having heard him, she turned, a bit surprised he had waken thirty minutes prior to the expected time. "Awake already?" She asked calmly. Sanosuke grinned at the lady doctor. "You couldn't tell?" He teased. Her response was to raise an eyebrow. "You know, that was pretty reckless of you…" Trailing off, she turned away again, finishing up the paperwork. "But, even I must say, that was a brave thing you just did. You saved that little girl's life with no concern of your own." Tilting his head to the side slightly, his grin didn't disappear. "You think so?" Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she replied without missing a beat. "Would I have said it if that is not what I believed? I thought it would be fairly obvious. Huh, must just be you." His grin widened. It looked like he had just found himself a good verbal sparring partner. "You're good. Sharp tongued and beautiful. Rare nowadays." His grin turned seductive. That comment caused her cheeks to tint with a light pink. "Coming from you, that might not be such a good thing." She replied evenly. Oh yes, this one was good. Lying back down, he folded his hands behind his head. "You're right, it's better." "Hmph. Keep dreaming, rooster." One eyebrow rose at her comment. "Rooster? I hardly think that is a fitting nickname for me, fox." She shot him a glare. "Don't call me that, rooster. If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it." Talk about harsh! "Whatever you say, fox." 

Misao was in a rush. She was going to be late for her interview! Quickly, she wove in and out of the crowd, apologizing to those she bumped into. ***Just a _little_ bit further! Come on Misao! You can _make _it!* *_Bam!*_** Expecting to fall smack dab on the cement, she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. She was surprised to find two hands at her waist, steadying her. Opening her blue-green eyes, they traveled up from the muscular arms to the equally muscular chest, all the way up to a handsome face. Blushing, she looked down. "S-sorry…" She muttered. "Are you all right?" The deep, rumbling tones were music to her ears. "Hai. Arigatou." The man nodded, amusement playing in his steely blue eyes. Eyes widening, she glanced at her watch. "Oh NO! I'm going to be late! I'm sorry, I have to go, I'm in a rush!" Darting around him, she ran the rest of the way to Hiten Mitsurugi Inc. He shook his head and continued on his way, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

**__**

*Thirty minutes later….*

Misao sighed. That had been a close one. As she awaited the results of the interview, her thoughts drifted back to the man she had bumped into earlier that day. Sure, she had bumped into many people during her lifetime, a few of them men, but **_kami_** that man was fine! Warm, gentle but firm hands, muscular arms, broad, muscular chest, and those eyes! Those eyes were entrancing to her, drawing her deep within their depths, drowning her…"Makimachi-san?" Her musings were cut short by her name being called. Looking up, she answered. "Yes?" "Shiro-san requests your presence inside his office for the results." Misao nodded and entered the room. ***This is it….***

Author's notes: Sorry the chapter is so short. I don't have my chocolate here to motivate me. ^_^. *hugs stuffed horse* But, I do have Neko-chan (pronounced neeko) here to keep me warm and make me sleepy. ^_^;;; Yes, I know I'm lame. But I do still have stuffed animals. ^_- Please let me know what you think. I would really like to know if you want me to continue.


	4. Apologies

Author's Notes: Ok guys, I know you hate these things. I finally finished Chapter 3 part 2, but my computer decided to start messing up. The chapter disappeared so I'm going to have to write it over. Thankfully it won't be much longer. Thanks for being patient with me. If you would like more details on why it has been taking me so long, please take a look at Saykori's profile. Once again, I am terribly sorry. It should only be a few more days. I can promise you that it will be up by next week. If you have any questions or comments, please e-mail me or send me an im when I'm on. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 3b: Surprise surprise!

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Standard Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin…..in my dreams of course. Boy would that be the life!

But, no, I am not lucky enough to own it. *sniffles*

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I guess I don't have as much time on my hands as I thought. 

Thanks for reviewing you guys! I don't expect this story to be one of the best, but hopefully it will turn out ok. 

Hope you guys all had a good Thanksgiving! If you want something changed with the story, review and tell me 

your ideas. I will take all of them into consideration. Thanks again for your patience! ^_^. Yes! We reinstalled word! I can start updating again! ^_^

Things to know:

*Thoughts*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~: Scene change

By the way, when I put a few spaces between the new paragraphs, it's usually to put it in a 

different perspective. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Onward!

Chapter 3 part 2: Surprise surprise!

Misao was excited. Very excited. Words could not express her feelings at the time. It took very ounce of her 

willpower to restrain herself from jumping for joy right there in the office. After listening to what was expected

of her, she rose, said her thanks, and left the building. When her feet touched the cement sidewalk, she did 

exactly what she had wanted to in the office. She jumped for joy. 

"YES! YIPEE! I GOT IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I REALLY GOT IT!" 

The words flew from her mouth, ringing in the air quite noisily. Pedestrians and passerbys looked at her as if 

she were crazy, but no one said a word. She didn't care if the whole world saw her or thought she was 

crazy, she was happy, and she wanted the whole world to know it. Her job as a secretary began that 

Monday, and according to the information she had received about the job, her boss's name was Aoshi Shinamori.

From the information she had gathered from her friends that were already working there, he was a very handsome

 man. She giggled and skipped the rest of the way back to her apartment. She couldn't wait to call Kaoru and tell 

her the good news. Kaoru had been Misao's best friend for years. The two had grown up together, practically living 

  


in each other's house. Well, they did live next door after all. Of course, they weren't currently living next 

  


door, but they didn't live that far apart. Growing up, the two had been like sisters. In fact, they still were. 

Misao never really knew her parents, for they had died in an accident since before she could remember. 

Kaoru's parents had become like her own. They accepted her, treated her like one of their daughters. 

Love for them had grown, and when they died, she was just as sad as Kaoru had been. But she gave her a shoulder 

to cry on and was strong for her, until she was better. After that, she mourned for them, but she did so no sooner. 

Yahiko needed support too, and so it was offered, even though he had always been a brat. 

Still, he was like a brother to her as well. Their parents had died in a fire, while Kaoru and Yahiko were at 

Grandpa Genzai's home, watching his two little grandchildren. The firefighters had been unable to rescue them. 

That had been three years ago, and though they had all mostly recovered from the incident, they still missed them dearly.

 In the end, it brought the three of them closer together. Misao visited them at their apartment at least four times 

a week, if not more. Kaoru would say that she practically lived there, which was true. Whenever she did visit, she

 almost always spent the night. Raising her blue-green eyes from the hard cement, she discovered she was home. 

  


Blinking, she realized she had been caught up in her own memories. Shaking her head, she grinned and entered her apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru quickly took another once over on her door that lay in shambles. *Huh. Pretty strong for such a scrawny

looking guy. Well, ok, not all THAT scrawny.* Reddening at the memory of Kenshin's body, she pretended to 

be angry so as not to arouse suspicion. Closing her sapphire eyes, she turned and faced him. When she opened them 

again, she looked quite irritated with him. "Kenshin, would that perchance be my door that is lying in splinters on my floor?" 

From the look on Kenshin's face, he was pretty sure that he was in deep trouble. Kaoru's tone had been a little too sweet. 

Giving it a quick thought, she decided for the act to last a few minutes longer. She couldn't wait to see his face when she 

was through.

  


*Uh oh. This definitely does not look good. I am in deep trouble. Maybe she won't decide to kill me?* He prayed. Hard. A sheepish look crossed his features, as his right hand rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, I suppose it is. I'm sorry Kaoru, the door was locked, and it was the first thing to cross my mind." Opening his soft violet eyes, and not without caution, he studied her reaction. "Oh? Well then, if that's the case, you're forgiven. That is, after you've cleaned the apartment, cooked dinner, and replaced that door. Then maybe I won't be angry with you." Her tone was calm. "Oro?" He blinked. Then he thanked the gods. That was all she wanted from him? "Alright, if you will not be mad at me any longer." Kaoru gaped. "Do you know how expensive these doors are?! They have to be at least a thousand dollars. Surely you wouldn't be so willing to pay that much for a door!" Disbelief crossed her features (Honestly, I don't know how much those doors are, but I want to make it expensive, so, viola! Lol). He smiled. "I did cause the damage. Really, it's hardly expensive. I suppose we will have to ask the actual cost of the door, though." "Hey Ugly, why can't you find a guy like him anywhere? This guy's awesome!" Yahiko and Tsubame had been forgotten in their bickering. Kaoru's fists clenched, and she glared at the boy to her side. "You're lucky I don't bop you upside the head, Yahiko-chan." Her attention returned to Kenshin, ignoring the boy's sputtering. "You know, I was only joking. I'm not really mad, and you don't have to clean up or replace the door. But I would still like for you to cook dinner." Kenshin blinked. "So you aren't mad?" She shook her head, and his smile grew wider. "Great! I was going to cook dinner already, you needn't have asked. And I will replace the door and help clean up." He dismissed her protests with a wave of his hand. "Really, it's not a bother. Plus, if I didn't help, not only would I feel guilty, but it's not very gentleman like of me." Once again she tried to protest, but they fell upon deaf ears. Frustrated, she finally gave up, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. But I'm helping…" Her gaze shifted to Yahiko, "And so is he." Yahiko sputtered, but the glare sent in his direction shut him up. Kenshin shook his head. "No you don't. I want you to rest on the couch. You already have enough injuries as it is, and I don't want to cause you anymore." She scowled. "But-" Kenshin cut her off again, sending a determined glance in her direction. Glaring, her sapphire eyes locked with his. "I'm not moving." Her stubborn expression was unmoving. Yahiko glanced at Kenshin, and Kenshin nodded. Both turned their attention back to the girl in front of them. "What?" Glancing from one to the other, she knew what they planned to do. Clearly, she would lose this round. Her expression fell and she paled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Megumi took a deep breath. Kami that man was infuriating! *Why I could just….! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe 

in, breathe out. Calm down Megumi, you can do it.* She sighed and rubbed her temples, knowing all the while it 

would do nothing to stop her growing headache. Perhaps the accident gave the man some brain damage. That could

have been it. But, no, the results of the cat scan had clearly revealed that he had no serious head injuries. Releasing 

another sigh, she took a Tylenol and went to call Kaoru to see how she was doing. 

Sanosuke grinned. After a long round of verbal sparring, she had finally gotten agitated and threw her hands up in

 the air. "You're hopeless!" And with that she walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind her. Yes, he had won the battle 

of wits (unusual I know ^_^). That had been five minutes ago. Now he was humming to himself, some song 

that he had made up in his head. *Well she's definitely a beautiful woman, no doubt about that. 

Huh, maybe we can go out some time, even if it is only as friends.* He snorted. *Maybe not. I don't know

if kitsune would like that very much. Perhaps I can change her mind?* After making a quick decision, he grinned 

smugly, and continued to hum the song inside his head.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Note: Kenshin took the time to fix the phone. That's why it works.)

"BRRRRRIING! BRRRRRRIING!"

As delicious smells wafted into the living room from the kitchen, the phone began to ring. 

Yahiko answered it. After a short pause, he turned and held the phone out to Kaoru. "It's for you." Kaoru was sitting 

on the sofa, arms crossed and pouting. They had forced her onto the couch and wouldn't let her get up. Kenshin had 

then asked him and Tsubame to watch her while he cooked. Of course, Tsubame found the whole situation quite 

amusing, and she couldn't help but giggle when Kaoru glared at the boy. Sighing, she reached for the phone. "Hello?" 

She spoke into the receiver. "Kaoru! Good you're awake! How are you feeling?" Frowning, she hesitated before answering. 

"I'm fine. Excuse me, but may I ask who this is?" The person on the other line gave a little laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. 

Please forgive my manners. It's Megumi." Upon hearing this, Kaoru's sapphire blue eyes brightened and she sat up. 

"Oh hi! Megumi-san, how are you? How did you know about what happened?" The woman gave one of her famous laughs.

"Ohohohoho! Why, Ken-san of course! He called me right after you fell unconscious and requested my help.

Didn't you wonder who stitched your hand?" Kaoru's face blushed from embarrassment. The doctor was right. She hadn't 

given any thought as to who had stitched up the gash in her hand. "Oh….Thanks for coming over to help. And I hope you 

don't mind my asking, but Ken-san?" Once again, that unusual laughter of hers was heard. "Why yes. It's a nickname. 

Don't you think it suits a handsome man such as him?" She sweat dropped. There was no denying that he was handsome. 

Hell, he was dead sexy! Still, she was pretty blunt with her words. "Uh…yeah, I guess so." At that moment, Kenshin 

walked through the door. "Dinner's ready." Kaoru glanced up at him and told Megumi she had to go. "Dinner is done, so 

can I call you back later? I mean, if you don't mind that is." Megumi agreed and then the phone clicked off. Setting the phone 

down on the coffee table, she was rising to head into the kitchen, but Kenshin stopped her. "Why don't we eat in here?" 

After a short pause, she nodded. "Why not? Say, why don't we buy a movie on pay per view? 

I think Pirates of the Caribbean comes on at nine o'clock. How does that sound?" "YEA!" Yahiko jumped up and 

down, Tsubame clapped her hands, and Kenshin just smiled. "Sounds like a good idea." Kaoru smiled, and they all sat 

down to eat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

Misao looked around her apartment with boredom, glancing around uninterestedly. You know what? It's time for another 

visit at Kaoru's place! Yup! That's what I'll do!* Grinning madly, she grabbed her things and skipped out the door. 

It wasn't unusual for her to stay the night so she always had a bag ready to go. Strange that she never prepared for anything 

else. Instead of taking her Mercedes she decided to walk the three blocks to her 'sisters' apartment. The sight that she was 

welcomed with came as a shock to her, and boy was she angry. Stepping inside, she didn't hesitate to ask. "Kaoru! What 

happened? Who did this?! I must introduce them to my sharp and deadly kunai." The group in the living room turned to 

look at the intruder, and when they saw the petite girl with a long braid standing there, they all sweat dropped. "Hey Misao. 

It's a long story, but you see, Kenshin here--" The young girl glared at the guy sitting by Kaoru as she interrupted. "So it was 

him huh?!" Without hesitating, she stormed over to the man and shoved a finger into his chest. "Just who do you think you are 

breaking into her apartment like that! You're lucky that you aren't full of kunai right now!" Kenshin tried to ward off her 

stabbing finger, waving his hands in front of his chest in protest. "Misao, he was the one that saved me." The girl stopped her 

stabbing and looked at her. "He was?" Disbelief was written clearly on her face. Kaoru nodded. "Yes. There was an intruder. 

I couldn't fight him off for long, but luckily Kenshin here heard me and came to my rescue. I think the man was a sword

fighter, as he had calluses on his hands that were most likely caused by swords. My shinai was completely useless against him.

You see, a couple of days ago, Kenshin was in an accident and I saved him. He called me up today and said he would like to 

thank me in person. We agreed to meet here, and right after we hung up the guy broke in." Misao grinned happily. Grabbing 

his hand, she shook it wildly up and down, and, as if that weren't enough to show her gratitude, she threw her arms around 

his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you! You saved her life! I love you I love you I love you! Kaoru's friends are my 

friends too! You're welcome here anytime!"  A big sweat drop formed on Kenshin's head, and everyone else did an anime fall.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Kaoru's head, and she smiled sheepishly. "By the way Kenshin, this is Misao. We've known 

  


each other since we were little. Heck, we're practically sisters!" Yahiko's head bobbed up and down. He nodded, seeing as 

it was the only thing he could do. If he wanted to talk, he would have to wait till he caught his breath and his chest stopped 

hurting. *She's a mighty strong girl she is. Maybe a little too strong for hugs…* After everything was settled, Kaoru

invited her to stay and watch the movie with them. It would come on in only ten minutes after all. Misao agreed, and they all 

settled down to watch. Kenshin sat by Kaoru on the love seat, Yahiko and Tsubame sat by each other sofa, and Misao sat 

at the other end. All in all, they looked like one big family. The manager off the apartment was having the door replaced the 

next day. She supposed that was ok, since there were only a few other people on that floor. The movie was already a bit past 

half over, and Kaoru had fallen asleep. Her head rested on Kenshin's shoulder, and her body lay close to his. It was a habit of

hers to snuggle up to something that had warmth. Kenshin's cheeks were tinted a light pink, but he finally decided to let her 

sleep till the movie was over. After all, he didn't know if she was grumpy after being woken up. The others paid no heed, and 

Tsubame was snuggled up to Yahiko on the sofa with his arm around her shoulders. She looked half-ready to fall asleep herself. 

Looking down, he found himself admiring the sleeping woman beside him. A few loose strands of raven black hair had made 

its way into her face, accentuating her features quite well. Her cheeks had a slight rosy tinge to it, barely noticeable but there 

all the same. Her skin shone with bravery and courage, even while she slept. When he realized he was thinking about how 

beautiful she was, his already pink cheeks darkened to a new shade of red. Gaze returning to the TV screen, he tried to keep 

his thoughts from wandering. 

*Thirty minutes later…*

Kenshin rose from the sofa slowly as the movie ended, Misao doing the same. Yahiko and Tsubame had fallen asleep as well. 

As he did so, Kaoru woke, glancing around the room lazily. Yawning, she stood and stretched her limbs. "What time is it?" 

Her voice was groggy from sleep. Glancing at his watch, he gave her the time. "It's eleven o' clock." That woke her up. 

"Great, and I have to go in early tomorrow too." She mumbled. "I'm sorry?" Kenshin could have sworn she said 

something, though he couldn't really decipher it. Perking up, she smiled. "Oh nothing. Say, Kenshin, why don't you stay here 

tonight? It's really late, and we have plenty of room." To be perfectly honest, he was taken aback. He would have said no, but her eyes were pleading. She was still a little shook up from the incident. Well, even if they had just met, it couldn't hurt.  "Are you sure? I mean, are 

you sure it's really alright? I don't want to be too much trouble." "No no, it's fine, really. I have to go in for work early 

tomorrow, but you can stay and hang out here with Yahiko if you'd like. Or you can just sleep here and leave tomorrow." 

Now Kenshin was just shocked. "Work? You were almost raped this afternoon and you're still going in for work?! Why don't 

you just call in? What about your hand? And your back with all those cuts?" Kaoru sighed. "Because my boss doesn't really 

care, and if I take tomorrow off, I'll just have more hours to work when I go back. I can't keep leaving Yahiko here late at 

night on school nights. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine! I've had to do it before anyways. Oh, but that's another story! Really, don't 

worry about it." Kenshin started to argue, but the glare that she shot him was assuring his death. He knew he wouldn't be able to

win this one. With a sigh, he let it go. "Alright, but only if you let me pick you up from work for lunch tomorrow. Yahiko can 

come along too if he'd like." After a moments hesitation, she agreed. All the while Misao watched with a smirk on her face.

Perhaps if she played her cards right, she could play the matchmaking game..... 

Author's Notes: Oh, wow....that took a really long time for me to update. Sry for the long wait minna! If you read my profile it explains a little. If not, well, my compy crashed and deleted word, and we were having some family trouble. Well, hopefully I'm back for a little while. I know this is a short chapter, sry! If there is something you guys want me to do to make this up to you, please let me know. Thanks for your patience guys! I will make sure the next chapter is longer! Oh, by the way, we got the new computer. It's not the same word, but it will work for now. ^_^


End file.
